Hulk VS Knuckles
Hulk VS Knuckles is a fight in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Hulk of Marvel Comics (EmperorDedede) takes on Knuckles of Sonic the Hedgehog (Finnmcmissilecar) in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Conveniently, both of these characters are known to be the angry type of brawns! Anyways, who will advance to Round 2? Fight (The fight will take place in New York City) We see Bruce Banner walking on the streets of New York City. As he was walking, he sees an odd locking object lying on the ground. He then picks it up, which turns out to be a green shard. Bruce:I better show this to Tony so he can analyze it. As Bruce was about to walk off, shard in hand, he hears a voice behind him. ???:Hey! This catches Bruces attention as he turns around and sees some anthropomorphic red echidna known as Knuckles. Knuckles:Thats a Master Emerald Shard youre holding! Ive been looking all over for these things! Hand it over! Bruce then mistakenly thinks of this to be a threat, judging from Knuckles’ appearence and nature. Bruce:No! You cant! This angers Bruce so much, he begins to grow in size, have his skin turned green, and grows large muscles so big, it tears apart his shirt. He had become the Hulk. (Cue Marvel VS Capcom 3-Hulks Theme, 0:00-0:10) Hulk:Hulk Smash puny echidna! Knuckles:Ok, you want a fight, huh? As you wish! Both get into fighting stances. (Song continues from 0:11-2:21) The fight starts off with Hulk charging in to deliver a punch, and Knuckles decides to do the same thing as their fists collide, creating a shockwave spreading across the city. Both Hulk and Knuckles continue to trade punches until Hulk grabs the echidna and tosses him into a car. Knuckles gets up and picks up the car he crashed into, and throws it at the green goliath, but the Hulk thought of the same thing and picks up the nearest car near him and throws it at the car being thrown, cancelling each other out. Hulk then yells as he rushes towards Knuckles to attempting to tackle him, but the guardian simply does a spiral uppercut just as he came close, sending Hulk into the air and immediately follows with the Screwdriver, as the echidna rams into the green goliath before proceeding to punch the Hulk to the ground so hard, it caused the street to crack. Hulk then sees the Master Emerald guardian charging right at him from above, and just as he comes down, the Hulk times this and does a handstand kick right onto the Echidna, sending him into the air a bit before the Hulk catches him and throws him to the ground and lands on him, before jumping off of him to run towards him to punch him, but Knuckles, while still on the ground, grabs Hulks fist and slams him to the ground. Knuckles gets up and proceeds to spindash right into the Hulk, striking him and sending Hulk into a shopping mall, as Knuckles runs into the hole that was formed. In the building, Hulk gets up and sees Knuckles coming towards him as he proceeds to grab a table right next to him and throw it at Knuckles, who simply punched it back at the Hulk. Hulk simply leaps over the table being flung at him and punches the echidna, knocking him to the floor. He grabs Knuckles by one of his legs and proceeds to slam him like a ragdoll to the floor several times before throwing him into a random JCPennys store. The echidna gets up and sees the damage around the place, with clothes torn and the floor, manequins damaged, and a cracked floor. This made the shop manager mad. Manager:Hey! Youre going to pay for that! Knuckles:Not now! Knuckles then runs out of the store and proceeds to spindash right into the Hulk, who tries to grab the spindashing echidna but gets sent flying back from the blow, crashing through several objects and eventually out onto a parking lot. The Hulk gets up and sees Knuckles running at him. Hulk:Hulk no like you! In anger, he picks up several cars and proceeds to throw several of them towards Knuckles, who simply begins to dodge some of them, and even punch some of them back, which Hulk dodged. Growing quite frusterated wanting his opponant dead, he runs towards the streets and picks up a parked bus (thankfully, no one was on it) and proceeds to toss it right at Knuckles, seemingly hitting him and crushing him under the weight of the bus. Hulk runs over to pick up the bus, but notices that there is a hole in the place of where his opponant was, causing Hulk to get confused. Hulk:Hulk no like cowards! Turned out, Knuckles had dug from under the ground and proceeded to dig up from behind Hulk and do a screwdriver onto him followed by a spiral uppercut, sending Hulk into the air before Knuckles charges a spindash just as Hulk fell, and he releases his attack at the falling Hulk, hitting him and making him get sent flying into an apartment, making it collapse. Knuckles then thinks hes victorious. (Cut Music) Knuckles:Hmph, not as strong as I thought you were. Suddenly, Hulk jumps out of the rubble, badly injured. Hulk:You... are too strong. HULK MUST END YOU HERE! Hulk enters his state of the Worldbreaker Hulk. Knuckles:So, you just dont give up, huh? Well, time to show off my form! (Cue Sonic 3&Knuckles-Doomsday Zone, 0:04-1:01) Knuckles gathers up the 7 Chaos Emeralds and goes into his Super form. Both forms stare at each other. Both proceed to ram into each other trading punches so large, they send shockwaves everywhere that they shatter the glass windows around the place. This continues on until Hulk gets an advantage and grabs Super Knuckles to smash him to the ground before jumping on him. However, this was a bad idea, because Super Knuckles latches onto WBHulk and flys into the sky and into space while holding him, as they crash right into the moon. Both get up and continue to trade blows with each other, as even bigger shockwaves are being spreaded out to the point the moon eventually blew up. Both proceeded to grab the moon fragments and throw them at each other, cancelling them out. Hulk then decides to ram into Knuckles jumping from fragment to fragment and jumps right towards the super form, and Super Knuckles thought of gliding right into WBHulk. Both charged and ram into each other, but Super Knuckles was much superior and grabs WBHulk and proceeds to fly him at fast speeds into the sun. He throws him in there, and Hulk gets burnt to death by the sun as he screams. (Cut Music) Eventually, the Master Emerald Shard fell out of Hulks hands just as he was thrown in, as Knuckles proceeds to collect it and fly back to Earth, back into New York City as his super form expires. Knuckles:I feel sorry for killing that guy. Well, off to collect some more of the shards. Knuckles runs off with the shard. DBX Results (Cue Knuckles’ Victory theme: Sonic Adventure-Unknown from ME, 0:03-) Tiebreaker:Going with Knuckles here on this one, as I prefer him more than The Hulk, but that doesnt mean I hate him. Knuckles moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:'Marvel vs Sega' themed DBXs Category:Disney VS Sega Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music